


2 years (in counting)

by SweetJungkookie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, that one crush au, the one where his crush saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Jisung just wanted to get his food and eat, but the person behind him wasn't having it.





	2 years (in counting)

You wouldn't expect Han Jisung, The fluffy mess of human, with his disarming charms and warm smiles and bright eyes, to fall for Lee Minho, the bad boy with sharp eyes and dangerous lips, dark clothes, ripped jeans and many piercings. You'd think he'd be scared of the intimidating elder. Yet he was completely entranced by his aura and personality.   
If you saw Minho from afar you'd probably judge him as "emo" and "dangerous" but the more Jisung observed him, the more he noticed. For example he noticed that he would always apologise if someone got hurt even if it was the others fault, and he'd always give some of the meat from his lunch to the stray kitten that roams the school, he also noticed how polite the elder was, even when turning down girls. Which he did often, much to Jisungs delight.  
They had never met. Well not officially. They had passed in the corridor and had the odd class together but never talked.   
Until today that is. (Lmao sorry for making it so predictable)

Honestly, Jisung was just minding his own business while waiting in the queue, which was pretty long, for his food. Unlike some people he was patient, but when it came to lunch he was hungry so when a boy around a year older than him tapped him on the shoulder and told him to "scram" the squirrel-like boy simply rolled his eyes said "no" and turned back around.  
Yet he was instantly pulled back to face the boy who had grabbed his collar and was now all up in Jisungs face.

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem? Because if not then please let me go because to put it bluntly, your breathe stinks."

"Why you little bitch"

He punched Jisung right on the jaw, the younger winced but didn't let the pain show.

"The best you got huh?"

"You wanna see the best I got huh? You'll fucking regret it you fuck up"

He raised his hand again and Jisung braced for the impact of his fist.  
But it never came.  
He opened his eyes, and widened them at the scene in front of him.

The boys hand was caught midway by another boys hand. That boy unmistakingly being Lee Minho.  
The boy growled at Minho.

"Get the fuck off me you emo boy"

"Then get the fuck away from Jisung"

He knew his name. How the fuck did Lee Minho know Han Jisungs name.

"You think you're so scary huh? Then why don't you make me."

"My pleasure"

Jisung was dropped to the floor as Minho punched the boy directly in the nose, sending him flying to the floor.

"Don't ever go near him again, got it?"

The boy on the floor simply held his nose and scowled at Minho.

"Hey Jisung, you ok?"

"Huh oh uh yeah, yeah thanks"

"Cmon, let's take you to the nurse, make sure nothing's broken"

With that the elder helped Jisung off the floor and the two walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the gawping stares and whispered chattering behind them.

~in the nurses office~

"So, I see your a bit of a big mouth huh Jisung?”

"Not really, I just really wanted my food, and I get choppy when I'm hangry"

"Aha same over here.. oh shit, you haven't eaten yet, here have this, it's not much but it's food"

Minho handed the younger a snickers chocolate bar and Jisung grinned and then chuckled.

"This reminds me of the advert, wait, how do you know my name anyways?"

"Oh, uh I'm in your classes and the teachers sometimes say your name..?"  
Minho hesitated and furrowed his eyebrows before giving an affirmative nod and looking back at Jisung, "yeah, that's how I know your name"

"You don't sound very believable Minho Hyung"

"Ugh please Jisungie, lose the Hyung, I hate it"

Jisungie.  
The nickname made the youngers heart flutter and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks which he mentally cursed at himself for.

"Awh lil Jisungie is blushing~, cute~"

"Aish no I'm not, it's just really hot in here"

“The air cons on” the elder chuckled at how flustered Jisung looked.

“W-well.. shut up I’m injured. You’re not allowed to tease the injured”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to tease you when you’re better, here gimme your phone.”  
He typed his number into Jisung’s phone and sent himself a text, saving his name as ‘Minnie <3’

“Minnie? Really? What sort of nickname is that”

“A cute and unique one that only you can call me”

“Cause I’m special?” Jisung sent playful wink to the elder who just smirked.

“Obviously. Well Jisungie, I have to go to class but text me yeah?”

“Ok sure, bye ‘Minnie”

“Bye cutie”

“Aish, I-I’m not cute!” But Minho was long gone by the time Jisung had steadied his heart enough to form those words.

He unlocked his phone going to the other boys contact and his eyes widened at what the said boy had sent himself

To: Minnie <3  
Go on a date with me?

Jisung was positive he looked like a tomato right now, he was brought out of his haze by a notification from none other than Minho himself.

From: Minnie <3  
Sure ;) Want to see a movie with me tonight Sungie?

To: Minnie <3  
Sure Minnie, but stop being.. so cheesy

From: Minnie <3  
You love it really

To: Minnie <3  
You’re right, I do.   
And I love you aswell.

From: Minnie <3  
I love you too Sungie  
Have done for the past 2 years <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please leave a comment and Kudos~  
> Insta: @3rachawho


End file.
